


First Night

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Some time after Derek's death, Meredith is finally able to bring herself to sleep in their bed again.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Meredith stared at the empty space beside her. The space Derek should’ve been filling.

It was her first night sleeping in their—or, rather, her—bed since he’d died. The bedding hadn’t been changed; she hadn’t been able to bring herself to change it. The scent of him lingered.

Meredith’s eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his pillow and clutched it to her chest. Slamming her eyes shut, she buried her face in his pillow. It should’ve been comforting, but it wasn’t. Because no matter how tightly she held his pillow or how deeply she breathed him in, it wouldn’t bring him back. It wouldn’t change the reality that he was gone. That he was dead.

With a choking sob, Meredith allowed her tears to fall.


End file.
